After the fact, theirs nothing more
by lilLaLa-girly2391
Summary: GREAT! finally someone gets to read my story. OK! its my first story so don't be to cruel to me ok? im not tellin yea the story you have to read to find out!Rated M for future content.


****

After the fact, theirs nothing more

Two years after the whole pilgrimage, and their still together. They also went through defeating Vegnagun, and Shuyin. They have been through a lot with sphere hunting. YRP; Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Yuna and Rikku have known each other since Yuna's Pilgrimage that's when they found out that their cousins. When Brother formed the Gullwings, Rikku joined right away, then Paine did, and then Yuna. Then after that great adventure happened, that's when they decided to quiet. They all are like sisters living in the same house, which is Yuna's, since her father was gone. He was famous in everyone's eyes, so they prepared a house ready for living. I gift from Spira. The three girls were adventurous and they defiantly had a lot of adventures, especially when Tidus came back. They still didn't figure out how he came back or why. They gave up, because they didn't care as long as he was there it was fine. So, their adventures also included two other guys as well: Gippal, and Baralai.

Well, it all started when…. The last day of guardian and summoner training was over. Even though they had defeated Sin they thought they would play it safe…

"RIKKU!" Paine growled. "Where is my Black Skirt!"

"I don't know, don't lookie at little old Me." she smiled innocently, with fear in her heart.

"I know you had it last, what did you do with my brand new SKIRT!" By now Paine had fire in her eyes and was chasing Rikku around the house. " I going to cause you much more pain if you don't tell me where it is!"

"Teehee, I'll never tell!" Rikku giggled as she slid across the floor in just a pair of soaks, just getting out of reach of Paine's grasp. Then as she was watching Paine, as soon as she slid past her, a big grim from ear to ear appeared on Paine's face. Right before Rikku knew it she had slid into a wall. At the same moment Paine jumped on her, pinned her to the floor and made her hurt.

"OK, OK mercy, I'll tell you wear your skirt is," as Rikku wiggled and squirmed, and out of breath she managed to squeak.

"Ok where is it Rikku, or ill minus more respect point!" Paine growled in Rikku's ear.

"It's in the chest under my bed!" Rikku mummbled under her breath.

Paine letting Rikku breath at that moment got up and stood next to Rikku.

"Maybe next time I wont be so gentle," Paine said in her usual monotone voice. As she strolled away, from the seen of the crime. Half way up the stairs there was a knock at the door, as Gippal took big strides in the house, appeared.

"Don't you even know how to knock, you know this isn't your house, you loser!" Rikku scolded, while her anger started to boil. "You're so rude sometimes. Don't you have any manors?"

"Well if it isn't Cid's girl." He smirked, as ruffling Rikku's hair.

"I have a name you big meanie!" Rikku pouted, as she walked up stairs passing Paine who was still standing on the steps. Rikku made sure to skip steps on the stairs so she could so that she could take big strides too.

"Hey Dr. P" Gippal smirked his usual arrogant smirk.

"You call me that again, you will be getting hurt," Paine glared, with cold heartless eyes at Gippal. As if timed both Baralai and Tidus strolled in.

"Make yourselves at home, as if you already haven't" Paine snorted, as she turned her back on the 3 guys that now stood in in.

"Make yourselves at home, as if you already haven't" Paine snorted, as she turned her back on the 3 guys that now stood in YRP's doorway.

"Hey Gip, are the girls ready?" Baralai and Tidus said in unison. Waiting nervously and agitatedly in the doorway. They stared to get a little irritated because the girls were taking way to long.

As the 3 guys were waiting, they all got the idea of busting into the room, because they were taking way to long. Actually they were taking longer then usually, maybe its because they only found out 10 minutes ago that they were going out. They all from tallest to shortest all creep up stairs to the girl's door, the room they were getting ready in.

"1, 2, 3" they screamed as they all ran into the door, to find that the room was empty.

The guys were all confused because they saw all girls go to this room. A moment later all 3 girls appeared as they burst out into laugher as they saw all 3 guys on top of each other.

" Are you guys coming, or what?" Rikku and Yuna snickered. As they helped them up. But knowing Tidus, he was so clumsy that he pulled Yuna down. Now knowing that Yuna was most likely dressed to match Rikku, she had a skirt on. As they both fell they both then just realized that she had a skirt on.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yuna screamed with embarrassment, as her cheeks turned bright red. She stood up and slapped all 3 guys square across the face, because they were all staring. As soon as Yuna's hand had left their faces, a kick tot he shin was added by Rikku.

"Sicko's!" Rikku shouted at them as they all fell to the floor. Paine just turned and smirked as she walked out casually. Rikku turned on her heel and left the room, nose in the air.

"Awww, Cid's girl how come you can just give me a peek" Gippal grimaced in pain as he managed to stand up. Few moments later Tidus and Baralai following, not saying a word because of the pain they endured. They didn't know how Gippal just shook it off, they thought maybe because since he knew Rikku longer then all of the. Since 5 years old actually. They were child hood sweethearts but no one knew that, besides them. They didn't like to talk about their memories, because it was their memories. They knew the Al Bhed sayings so they followed them. Memories are just memories, that's all they are. As everyone exited the house these words ran through Rikku and Gippal's mind, over and over again.

"So where we heading to Cid's girl?" Gippal Smirked as Rikku jumped onto a machina that was still in front of where Yuna, Rikku, and Paine now lived.

"Where going to the temple, their having a party for our anniversary" Yuna stated as she still stared down at the ground with embarrassment.

" REALLY!" Rikku said with excitement in the air.

"Calm down Cid's girl they wont have drinks." Gippal smirked as he put his arm around Rikku's waist.

"Eiiikkk! No way! In your dreams! Ahhhhhhh!" Rikku blushed and pushed Gippal to the ground and ran to hide behind Paine, then running to Yuna.

"In my dreams I already have you." Gippal hugged her from behind, as Rikku surrendered to the hug with a sigh. As Paine, Baralai, Yuna, and Tidus watched in confusion. As the couple sighed with happiness, they finally realized that everyone was watching them, and what they just did.

"Ummmmm… should we ask, or should we leave you two to catch up on old times." Tidus joked, as Gippal and Rikku attacked him to the ground and made him say mercy. Then returning to walking along with the other, as Tidus lay in the grass with pain. As Yuna kept turning around to just still have her eyes on Tidus since he just came back, form what nobody knows of. He came out of the lake that Wakka pushed him into, the first time that Tidus came to Besaid. No one really did care how he got back, as long as he was back they didn't care how he got there. Yuna was still so worried that he might disappear again one day, but she didn't want to think that. She made it so she wouldn't let her mind think that, never again.

"Don't worry Yunie, he's not going anywhere." comforted Rikku. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

As they approached the temple. People from Besaide were all around to cheer for the couple that has been married now for 2 years. They entered, and grabbed seats in the main room of the temple.


End file.
